This specification relates to access control for enterprise information, personal assistance based on enterprise information and personal information, and searches associated with the enterprise information.
Enterprises can have access to a large number and wide variety of resources (e.g., documents). Each of the resources may have access control lists that are associated with the resource to dictate who can view and/or alter the resource. Members of an enterprise may have difficulty in finding and searching for necessary information because the resources are not connected or associated with one another in any meaningful way. Furthermore, and for similar reasons, electronic personal assistants typically cannot leverage enterprise information in meaningful ways to satisfy users' informational needs.